Naïades
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure de nos deux amis où Merlin va devoir porter les vêtements d'Arthur et se faire passer pour son frère. OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème : Bromance


Titre : Naïades

Disclamer : Que j'aimerais qu'Arthur soit à moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis.

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : Nouvelle chasse au surnaturel pour la fine équipe Arthur / Merlin

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrit dans le même cadre.

Thème donnée : Bromance (= forte amitié entre deux hommes) Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement foiré ce thème.

PS : OS non relu, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je le fais demain promis !

* * *

><p><strong>Naïades<strong>

- Merlin ! Viens là espèce d'incapable !

- Je suis là sire.

- Nous partons en expédition incognito.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le prince Arthur jeta un oreiller sur son fidèle serviteur en guise de réponse à son irrévérence. Malgré cela, il souriait. Merlin était le seul à pouvoir s'autoriser cette conduite avec lui. Il était plus qu'un valet, il était son ami. Un ami qui lui tapait souvent sur le système mais son plus proche ami. Il aurait aimer avoir un frère comme lui. Enfin presque comme lui, quelques dons supplémentaires pour l'épée aurait été les bienvenus.

Merlin s'affairait dans la chambre de son "maître", préparant les affaires de celui-ci pour une balade dont, comme d'habitude, il ne savait rien. Arthur ne savait donc pas à quel point il pouvait lui faire confience ? Après tout, même si le prince l'ignorait, il l'avait sauvé un certain nombre de fois.

Une fois les affaires de l'héritier du trône empaquetées, Merlin se dirigea vers sa propre chambre pour préparer les siennes. Arthur l'arrêta à ce moment et lui demanda de se rendre dans une obscure remise récupérer ses princières affaires trop petite d'une taille ou deux et de les lui remonter. Allons bon, qu'allait-il de nouveau inventé ?

Après avoir erré pendant un bon moment dans le château sans rien avoir trouvé, il croisa sa salvatrice, Guenièvre, dame de compagnie de Dame Morgane, mais aussi couturière royale. Elle devait savoir où se trouvait les affaires introuvables du prince. Elle fut étonnée de sa demande et le guida au bon endroit.

Il pris ce dont il avait été chargé de trouver et les apporta à Arthur.

- Enfile les ! ordonna ce dernier une fois qu'il fut dans la chambre.

- Mais sire...

- J'ai dit mets ces vêtements.

- Si votre père me voit...

- C'est un ordre de mon père.

Merlin leva un sourcil interrogatif et obéit. Finalement enfiler des vêtements princiers n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ils partirent ensuite à travers bois jusqu'une contrée que le jeune sorcier ne connaissait pas.

Arthur se présenta comme le seigneur Gawain et il présenta Merlin comme son frère, le seigneur Gareth. Ce dernier se raidit un peu sur son cheval. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il devait porter les anciens vêtements de son "frère". Si Uther savait qu'il avait un sorcier dans sa famille maintenant, il en ferait une attaque c'est sûr.

Ils passèrent quelques jours dans cette région. Merlin n'aurait pas cru que la fable des frères voyagenant ensemble tiennent. Arthur ne le traitait pas tellement diféremment. En fait, la seule différence venait de ses attributions. Il n'avait plus ni à laver les bottes, cirer la cotte de maille ou encore nourir le prince et il en était ravi. D'un autre coté, "Gawain" lui donnait autant d'ordre qu'Arthur l'aurait fait. Il devait faire les courses, rester en arrière, le laisser parler et ne pas agir. Rien de bien neuf.

Etait-ce là une relation de frères ? Il fallait le croire. Comme toujours ils avaient de bons moments, ceux où Arthur arrêtait de se montrer arrogant pour devenir ce futur roi plein de promesses qui l'emplissait déjà de fièreté. Dans ses moments, un sourire étirait ses lèvres et il bombait le torse, sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de ce changement.

La raison de leur voyage devint bientôt claire pour le jeune sorcier. Deux femmes, très belles, ensorcelantes, les accostèrent, les charmèrent, ventant leur ressemblances, leur connaissance de l'autre et finalement les emmenèrent sur une plage au bordant une rivière.

Merlin qui ne se savait pas si près d'un court fut un instant surpris par le rivage mais devant l'air avenant des deux naïades se reprit rapidement. Les deux femmes avaient l'air d'être soeurs, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, elles avaient le même visage, la même peau d'opale découvertes sur leurs bras.

Elle les invitèrent à se joindre à elles dans les eaux coulant paisiblement. Merlin fit un pas pour les rejoindre, ensorcelé par leur beauté mais Arthur le retint. Les nymphes augmentèrent leur pouvoir d'attraction, tentant de forcer les deux hommes à les rejoindre. Elles avaient besoin de deux frères, de deux personnes se connaissant si bien qu'elles devinaient les intentions de l'autre avant que celui-ci n'esquisse un mouvement, de deux personnes prêtes à tout pour se protéger l'une l'autre. Elles sentaient qu'elles avaient trouver ses personnes. Les deux hommes sur la berge ferait de parfait géniteurs pour leurs progéniture tuée par ce monstre d'Uther Pandragon.

Merlin sentit la magie des deux êtres bouillonner et mit une claque mentale pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que les deux femmes étaient des créatures surnaturelles. Arthur tira son épée.

- Vous avez tué trop de pauvres gens en les noyant dans ces eaux, rendez vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, souffle le sorcier à son ami.

- Ils devaient mourir, ils n'étaient pas de vrai frères, ils n'avaient pas le coeur assez pur et l'esprit assez brave et lié pour procréer.

- Depuis quand faut-il avoir le coeur pur pour procréer ? demanda le prince

- Nos enfants doivent avoir de bons pères, ils doivent avoir un destin liés comme celui de deux frères.

- Vous avez été choisis pour être les géniteurs de nos enfants, soyez en fiers. Vos destins sont liés tels des frères vous vivrez...

La naïade n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Arthur en ayant eu assez de tout ses palabre lui avait tranché la tête à elle et sa soeur. Elle ne saignèrent pas, elle devinrent simplement eau et se mélèrent à la rivière dans laquelle elles baignaient.


End file.
